


palingenesis

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>palingenesis \pal-in-JEN-uh-sis\, noun:<br/>1. Rebirth; regeneration.<br/>2. In biology, embryonic development that reproduces the ancestral features of the species.<br/>3. Baptism in the Christian faith.<br/>4. The doctrine of transmigration of souls.<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	palingenesis

As John’s lips disengage from his, he opens his eyes and breathes in, coughing up water laced with chlorine and acid. He shivers against John’s hands that are still on his chest, craving warmth; his wet, cold clothes clinging to him. As he adjusts to the light, he finds himself being gathered up in John’s arms, standing, being steadied, slowly walking until John sets him down on the pavement and holds him close. Their faces touch, the smell of burning intermingling with the taste of the dust and the swimming-pool water on their tongues, police sirens wailing in the distance.


End file.
